The embodiments herein relate generally to clothing, and more particularly, to a button slidably engaged with a track for adjusting the size of a garment.
Conventional buttons are designed to engage with a buttonhole. Thus, unless there are multiple buttonhole options, a conventional button only provides the ability to have clothing fit at one sizing. Unfortunately, many individuals do not perfectly fit a predefined size. For example, if a male is buying pants and has a size 35 waist, a 34 may be too tight and a 36 may be too big. As a result, he is required to choose a pair of pants that does not fit him quite correctly. Moreover, a user's waist size may vary over the course of a day, week, month, or year. However, conventional clothing does not include adjustable fasteners to provide for adjustments, such as fine tune adjustments, to the clothing
Therefore, what is needed is a fastener that allows for customization or adjustment of sizes, wherein the fastener comprises a button designed to slide along a track and removably lock into a desired location on the track to create adjustable sizing of the garment.